fatalfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution
Evolution is the process by which more powerful Squadmates are created through the combining of two more primitive Squadmates. As the game progresses, Evolution has become a critical factor in the success of players. Evolution allows players to advance many lesser Squadmates into one that is much more powerful than that same Squadmate found in the wild. Terminology Evolution "Use the process of Evolution to combine two of the same family of characters into stronger version! The maximum Evolution level is dependent upon the character's family. Some characters can be Evolved up to 3 times!" Taken from in-game Help Squadmate This is the term for the “Creatures” who will fill your teams in Fatal Frontier. Ancestor General term for a Squadmate who is earlier in the evolution stages. A Rank 1 Squadmate is the ancestor to a Rank 2, 3, and 4 Squadmate in the same lineage. Descendant A squadmate later in the evolution stages. A rank 4 is the descendant of a Rank 1, 2, or 3 Squadmate. Lineage / Family Lineage or Family is the group of squadmates who can be evolved. For example, “Alpha Rot”, “Alpha Rot II”, “Alpha Rex”, and “Alpha Rex II” are all of the same lineage. Rank Title given to identify the squadmates position in the lineage. Rank 1 is the lowest and Rank 4 is the highest. Rarity Rarity of the squadmate. In order the rarities are Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Lethal. Typically, squadmates will promote to the next rarity when evolving from Rank 2 to Rank 3 is one Squadmate who promotes from Common to Uncommon after evolving from Rank 1 to Rank 2 Target The Squadmate who is selected first in the evolution and is the “recipient” of the bonus points when it is evolved into the descendant squadmate. In all actuality, the Target and the Source are lost in the evolution with a new Descendant being created. The Target will give all bonuses from Crystals used on it as well as the Crystal usage count, the Level Experience and Skill Experience, though differences in Rarity may cause a drop in levels. Source The Squadmate selected second in the evolution and is the “donor” of a portion of it’s total stats including enhancements. Unlike the Target, the source’s crystal usage count does not carry over. The Source must be equal to or lower in the Lineage than the Target. Base A Squadmate found in the wild or recruited is considered a base squadmate. It’s stats at level 1 can be no lower. Max A Squadmate who has attained the max level Enhanced A Squadmate who has had Enhancement Crystals used on it. In the scope of Evolution, Enhanced will relate to a perfect evolved Squadmate who has had 10 of each Crystal (50 total) used in the final evolution stage. I.E. An Enhanced Rank 4 will show 500 more points in each stat over a Perfect Evolved Squadmate. Perfect Evolved A Squadmate who is the descendant of only max and max evolved Squadmates. For example, Two Max Rank 1 Squadmates will create a Perfect Rank 2. Two Max Perfect Rank 2s will create a perfect Rank 3. Two Max Perfect Rank 3s will create a Perfect Rank 4. A Perfect Max Rank 4 is the second best form of a lineage in the game. It requires 8 Rank 1 Squadmates and the ancestors must all be maxed before evolving. Perfect Enhanced A Squadmate in his/her final form, created from Perfect Max Squadmates who have all had 50 Enhancement Crystals used on the Source Squadmate that will eventually become a Target. Not all Sources need to have 50 Crystals applied. If a Rank 1 with 50 Crystals is used as a source, 10% of his crystal bonus will carry over, however, if that Source is used as a Target when it is Rank 2, those crystals are lost and won’t impact the Rank 3’s score. In the end, only the one Rank 1 that will be used as a Source in all evolutions (Rank 2 and 3), need to have the Crystals applied. Formula The evolution formula is: Descendant Base Level 1 Stat + Level Boosts + Seed's Bonus + Spawn's Seed's Bonus + Spawn's Spawn's Seed's Bonus -------------------------------------------------- Evolution Result Stat Tips & Tricks *Evolved characters retain the Skill level of the Target. *When Evolution increases rarity, the character may change skills. *The Skill experience of the Target will carry through but the level may be lowered if skill changed. *The Target also retains it's level Impact & Effects Evolution has an impact on several aspects of the Descendant Squadmate that should be understood before the action is taken. Many of these effects are actually a result of changing from one Squadmate to another. For example, a Fug Bug Sucker v2 evolves into a Fug Bug Jowel. As the Jowel is a different creature, you will note differences in the Stats and Skills. Because of the change in Rarity, the amount of experience needed to gain a skill level also changes. These changes are noted below. * Rarity Change - Typically, once a Target evolves to Rank 3, the Descendant’s rarity will increase by one. Commons become Uncommons, Uncommons become Rares, etc. * Growth Type Change - A promotion in rarity can cause the Descendant to have a different Growth rate than the Target. This change can cause differences in the experiences and initial stats of the Descendants. * Ability Change - Because the Rank 3 Squadmate is usually different from the Rank 2, there exists a chance that the Descendants ability will change. * Level Experience - Transitioning from one Rarity to another or from one Growth Type to another can have an impact on the Descendant’s Level, Experience, and stats. This could cause values to decrease initially. * Skill Experience - The experience required for a Rare to gain a Skill Level is less than that of an Epic. As such, when an evolution causes a change in rarity, the skill of the Descendant could be reduced. * Any crystals used on the Target will carry over to the Descendant. If 3 AGI Crystals are used on the Target, the Ascendant will carry the 150 AGI points as well as the 3 Crystal count. This does not apply to the Source and any Crystals used on a Source will be lost (except for the usual 5/10% that is transferred normally). Evolution Strategies There are various strategies to achieve the optimal result. The strategy you chose depends on how many Squadmates you possess and what Ranks those Squadmates are. Perfect Evolved Enhanced Squadmate (8 Rank 1 Squadmates) Applies to Rank 4 and Rank 2 Squadmates. Rank 2 Squadmates Few Squadmates have only two Ranks. For those Rank 2 Squadmates, simply max the Seed, drop 10x crystals on the seed, and use it on the Spawn. The evolved Rank 2 Familiar will take 10x crystals and become Perfect Enhanced Evolved once max level is attained. Rank 4 Squadmates Rank 4 Squadmates require eight Rank 1 Familiars capable of being evolved to Rank 4. This technique will not work if any Base Rank 2 or 3 Squadmates are used. #Max the level on four of the Rank 1 Squadmates (Seeds). #Use ten crystals per stat (10x) on the four seeds. This will boost their stats by 500 points granting 50 to the Rank 2 Squadmate. #Evolve the four Spawn's using the four Enhanced Max Level Rank 1's as seeds. This will create four Perfect Rank 2 Squadmates. #Max the level on two of the Rank 2 Squamdates (Seeds). #Use 10x crystals on the two seeds. #Evolve the two Rank 2 Spawns using the two Enhanced Max Level Rank 2's as seeds. This will create two Perfect Rank 3 Squadmates. #Max the level on one of the Rank 3 Squadmates to be used as a seed. #Use 10x Crystals on the Seed. #Evolve the Rank 3 Spawn using the Enhanced Max Level Rank 3 as a seed. The result will be a Perfect Evolved Rank 4. Once this Squadmate reaches max level and has been enhanced one more time using 10x crystals, it will become a Perfect Enhanced Squadmate. Perfect Squadmate The process here is the same as previous with the exception that Enhancement is not performed. A Squadmate is considered perfect if all Seeds are max level when they are used to evolve the Spawns. 7 Familiar Evolution Though Enhanced Perfect is no longer an option, a better than Perfect Squadmate is still a possibility. In this process, four Rank 1 Squadmates are maxed in levels. Three are used to evolve Spawns. The fourth Max Rank 1 is used as a seed on a Rank 2 Spawn. The resulting Rank 3 Imperfect Squadmate must be enhanced with crystals until it's stats match that of the Perfect Rank 3. Evolve the Perfect Rank 3 with the Imperfect (but higher stat) Rank 3 as a seed. The Rank 4 should be better than perfect due to the use of the Crystals to make up for the lost Rank 1 Squadmate. However, this squadmate will be about 150 points short of Perfect Enhanced. 6 Familiar Evolution There is little hope of achieving even Perfect Evolved with 6 Squadmates. The best that can be done is to use Two Max Level Rank 1's as seeds on two other Rank 1 Spawns. Use two Max Rank 1 Seeds on the two evolved Rank 2s. Use one Max Level Rank 3 (Enhancing can give you 50 more points to the final Squadmate) on the other Rank 3 Spawn. The Result should be a few hundred points shy of perfect. Warnings & Considerations * Always check the menu when you are going to evolve your squadmates and make certain you are actually in Evolution and not Fusion. Gameview has confirmed that there is no restore option for players who inadvertently Fuse their squadmate when they intended to Evolve it. * The theory of Level Skipping. Though this sounds like something people want to do, it is actually a penalty. If you max the level on a source, he will continue to gain experience and “bank” it. Once the Squadmate is evolved in such as way that cause the to promote in Rarity, the experience is applied and his/her level will adjust appropriately. However, it has been submitted that the game will not apply the points normally awarded to the Squadmates. This means that if a Rare Rank 2 Level 70 evolves and has enough experience to jump 4 levels, the levels will apply, however the points normally awarded for the levels will not apply. * There has not been any established proof that the Target provides any stat bonus when it comes to evolution. When the Target is evolved, it is ideal to use a Perfect Max Squadmate of equal Lineage as the Source. When this happens, the 10% of the Source’s stats are added to the descendant’s base stats. So, it can be argued that the Target’s “Perfection” may not be necessary. If you have 7 Rank 1s, it can be argued that you would have 3 Perfect Rank 2s and a Max Rank 1 remaining. If you use the Max Rank 1 on the Perfect Rank 2, you would in fact end up with a non-Perfect Rank 3. However, if that Rank 3 is then used as a Source, his perfection would no longer be a consideration? This is a matter for more discussion and possibly experimentation.